2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3x08 - Das In-Lokal - TRANSKRIPT
CUPCAKE LADEN – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline sind im Laden und bedienen einen Kunden. CAROLINE: Danke! Das war heute schon unser zehnter schwuler Kunde. Hoffentlich hält unser schwuler Ruhm länger als bei Ricky Martin. MAX: Oh, mach' dir bloß keine bahahsbsh hahaga ida aoavdoa kapabx> CAROLINE: Max, wozu brauchst du diese App? Du bist kein Schwuler auf der Suche nach anonymem Sex. MAX: Steck' mich nicht in 'ne Schublade. Du hast gesagt, ich soll das Geschäft anheizen und jeder wird seinen Weg zu uns finden mit dieser Liebesfackel. Ich geb' mich als ungehobelter Puerto Ricaner aus, der dennoch gern kuschelt. Das ist der beste Schwulenköder überhaupt. Oh, das ist mal 'n Riesenfang. Hol das Netz. KUNDE: '''Hi! Ist ein muskulöser Puerto Ricaner hier gewesen, Ladies? '''CAROLINE: Wann ist hier keiner? Möchten Sie vielleicht einen köstlichen Cupcake während Sie warten? KUNDE: Was zum Naschen finde ich immer gut. Meine App zeigt an, dass er genau hier ist. CAROLINE: Hier, der geht aufs Haus. Denn der muskulöse Kerl, den Sie suchen... ist er. (zeigt auf Max) KUNDE: Oh, echt toll, dass du dein Geschlecht ändern lässt. Aber hör' auf, den Leuten weiszumachen, du seist Puerto Ricaner. Dankeschön. (geht) MAX: Wow! Er sagte er wär' 22 und 'n echter Kerl. Ich bin auch sauer. VORSPANN ''' DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max geht zu Earl. '''MAX: Earl, gehen wir unsere Checkliste durch. EARL: Du bist wunderschön... MAX: Check EARL: Sexy... MAX: Check! EARL: Cool... MAX: Check! CAROLINE: Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Ich war zehn Minuten vor meiner Schicht da. Also musste ich zwanzig Minuten totschlagen. Ich bin in diesen coolen Surfshop rein und da war so 'n Typ, der sein Surfbrett poliert. MAX: Ein Surfer? Hier? In Williamsburg kann man nicht surfen, hier kann man nur saufen. EARL: Ich stimme Max zu. Die einzigen Wellen in Brooklyn sind Hitzewellen und Verbrechenswellen. CAROLINE: Earl, bist du nie am Strand? EARL: Hast du sie noch alle? Ich lass doch keinen Hai an mir rumknabbern. Für sowas hab' ich keine Zeit. CAROLINE: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit von 'nem Hai gebissen zu werden, liegt bei 0,0001%! EARL: Nicht, wenn man schwarz ist. Haie sind höllisch rassistisch. Deswegen nennt man sie auch die Großen Weißen. CAROLINE: Marc, der Surfer, und ich haben uns gleich gut verstanden. Er ist so süß wie ein junger Matthew McConaughey... Aber mit echten Haaren. MAX: Also überhaupt nicht wie Matthew McConaughey. CAROLINE: Ich hoffe, er schreibt mir. Ich liebe Surfen! MAX: Ich geh' nie ins Wasser. Ich würde nicht gegen das Ertrinken ankämpfen. CAROLINE: Früher war ich oft in St. Barths, da waren sexy Surfer aus Italien. Die haben uns zum sonnen auf ihre Bretter eingeladen. Obwohl sie uns ausgeraubt haben, war es toll. OLEG: Caroline, suchst du diese Sorte Kerl? Ich habe einen Cousin, der liebt das Wasser. Weil die Wellen seine Beine bewegen. CAROLINE: Wie süß! Nein, danke. OLEG: Tja, denk' darüber nach. Du wärst bei jedem Konzert in der ersten Reihe und er bewegt sich nicht viel, wenn er schläft. MAX: Hier, gib deinem schlabbrigen Cousin meine Nummer. Was?! Ich liebe Musik. Und wenn er anfängt zu nerven, bringt ihn ein Sonderbus wieder zurück ins Heim. Max gibt Oleg einen Zettel. Carolines Handy klingelt. CAROLINE: Das ist der Surfer, er will mit mir essen gehen. Er versucht 'n Tisch in diesem neuen Harlow and Daughters Laden zu kriegen. MAX: Oh, dieses In-Restaurant hat diesen wunderbaren Hot Dog am Stiel Laden ersetzt. LUIS: Gute Nacht, ihr mittellosen Diven. MAX: Gute Nacht, Popopirat. LUIS: Ich gönn' mir 'ne Massage. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gönn' ich jemandem eine. Oh, wem mach' ich was vor, ich komm' schwanger zurück. CAROLINE: Luis, springst du morgen für mich ein? LUIS: Aber natürlich nicht, nein. MAX: Oleg wird da sein und der trägt sein Fischnetz-Tanktop. LUIS: Dann ja. (geht) CAROLINE: Essen mit einem süßen Kerl, der Kontakte zu angesagten Locations hat. Ich lebe mein altes Leben. HAN: Hallo zusammen! MAX: Gab's da so etwas auch? HAN: Caroline, du weißt wie mein' Nummer Eins Diner-Regel lautet! CAROLINE: Sag' keinem, das das Fleisch nicht echt ist? HAN: Scht! Wenn man es als Fleisch verkauft, ist es auch Fleisch. MAX: Sag' keinem die Shrimps sind aus dem Kofferraum von ihrem Freund? HAN: Er legt eine Decke drüber. Nein! Keine Telefone! CAROLINE: (ihr Telefon klingelt) Max, er hat eine Reservierung! Ich werd' in dem neuen In-Lokal essen! HAN: Oh, in dem In-Lokal. Essen wir in dem In-Lokal. Warum sind wir kein In-Lokal? MAX: Das hier ist kein In-Lokal, weil es ein In-Loch ist. HAN: Okay. Und wie können wir zu einem In-Lokal werden? CAROLINE: Zuerst fackeln Sie den Laden ab und fangen neu an. Dann kreieren Sie einen Hype, indem Sie eine Reservierung unmöglich machen. Sie lassen einfach niemanden rein. MAX: Darf ich die erste sein? MAX‘ WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max spielt mit der Katze. Caroline hat sich für ihr Date fertiggemacht. CAROLINE: Okay, ich hab' in meinem Date-Täschchen Kaugummi, 'n Lipgloss und 'n 20 Dollarschein, um so zu tun, als ob ich Geld hätte. Morgen leg' ich ihn dann wieder zurück in die Dinerkasse. MAX: Nimm doch mein Date-Täschchen. Das ist 'n Gefrierbeutel mit 'ner Zigarre und frischen Boxershorts drin. CAROLINE: Und mein Handy ist voll aufgeladen. Dann kann ich mir danach 'n Frauentaxi rufen. MAX: Ein Frauentaxi? Sogar schwarzfahren ist zu teuer für dich. Gestern hast du dein Gesicht mit 'nem alten Muffin gepeelt. CAROLINE: Ja... und dann hab' ich ihn gegessen. MAX: Vergiss nicht, das ist unsere Partnerkreditkarte. Jedesmal wenn du dir Blödsinn leistest, schuldest du mir 'n Joint. CAROLINE: Ich will nicht, dass er mich nach Hause bringt und 'n falschen Eindruck kriegt. MAX: Och bitte, hinterlass unbedingt 'n falschen Eindruck. Vergnüg' dich die ganze Nacht mit deinem Surfer. Reite auf seiner Halfpipe. CAROLINE: Er hat ein Surfboard und kein Snowboard. MAX: Das ist doch Jacke wie Hose. Hauptsache du gehst an Bord. CAROLINE: Was meinst du? (umfasst ihre Brüste) Können die Beiden heute was reißen? MAX: Tut mir Leid, ich hab' dir nie erlaubt meine Brüste auszuborgen. CAROLINE: Was?! Das sind nur 'n Push Up, Frikadellen, Taschentücher und 'n Klebeband. Natur pur. MAX: Jetzt geh' schon zu deinem Date. Nancy und ich freuen uns darauf endlich nackt rumzulaufen und uns 'ne Line Katzenminze reinzupfeifen. Es klopft an der Tür. Caroline öffnet. CAROLINE: Oh, das wird er wohl sein. Keine Sorge, heute darf er noch nicht rein! MAX: Bloß nicht, wir können uns kein Baby leisten. CAROLINE: Ah, es ist nur Sophie. SOPHIE: Nur Sophie?! Das war der Name meiner Talkshow in Polen. MAX: Oh, ich wär' echt gern Gast gewesen in deiner Show. SOPHIE: Nein, es gab keine Gäste. Es gab nur Sophie. Oh, machst du dich für dein Date fertig, Caroline? CAROLINE: Woher weißt du von meinem Date? SOPHIE: Oh, na ja, deine Stimme ist sehr sendefreudig. Ja, ich kann alles hören was geschieht oder auch nicht geschieht. Hier unten oder auch dort unten... ja. Was ich sagen will, ich finde es schön, dass du ein Date hast. Oh... und ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Zimtpastillen für deinen ersten Kuss. CAROLINE: Oh, das ist so süß, Sophie. SOPHIE: Ja. Und eine Wundertüte mit Kondomen. Ich hab' alle Größen. Ich hab' Magnum, ich hab' Supermagnum, ich hab' Normal und „er hat 'ne tolle Persönlichkeit“. Bitte sehr. CAROLINE: Danke. MAX: Ich finde eine tolle Persönlichkeit ist das beste Verhütungsmittel. CAROLINE: Danke, aber ich bin eine Lady und brauche die vor unserem dritten Date nicht. SOPHIE: Nuja, beeil' dich lieber und zieh' dich an. CAROLINE: Sophie, ich bin schon angezogen. SOPHIE: Och jaaa! CAROLINE: Und ich mag mein Outfit. SOPHIE: Och jaaa! Na ja, trag' wenigstens etwas Make-up. CAROLINE: Ich trage bereits Make-up. SOPHIE: Och jaaa! Oh, naja, vielleicht machst du deine Haare. CAROLINE: Ich geb' zu, die sind grenzwertig. Meine Möpse waren 'ne Riesenbaustelle. Ich kann mich nicht mehr umziehen. Er ist schon 20 Minuten zu spät und ich mag mein Kleid. SOPHIE: 20 Miuten zu spät. Wawau... ja, dann kommt er nicht mehr. Er hat dich versetzt. Er hat dich versetzt, aber sowas von. CAROLINE: Er hat mich nicht versetzt, ich bin noch nie versetzt worden. Wahrscheinlich würd' ich nicht mal merken, wenn man mich versetzt, weil ich nichts über das Versetzt werden weiß. Bin ich versetzt worden? MAX: Nein, das bist du nicht. Jungs verspäten sich andauernd. Ich hab' mal drei Tage auf 'n Kerl gewartet. Dann kam er mit dem Lösegeld und ich durfte den Kühlschrank verlassen. SOPHIE: Okay, na schön, niemand ist versetzt worden. Gut. Ich werde hier sitzen und Nachrichten schreiben, während wir warten. Ihr wisst schon... Für immer! Und dann, wenn du's endlich verstanden hast, sagen wir unserem Freund Oleg er soll den Kerl verdreschen. CAROLINE: Vermutlich denkt er, dass wir uns dort treffen. Ich ruf im Restaurant an. (am Telefon) Ja, hi. Ist ein Marc Faison bei Ihnen zu Gast? Noch nicht. Aber vielleicht jetzt? Es ist so... Ich hab' auch Besseres zu tun... Was bilden Sie sich ein? Sie waren ein Hot Dog am Stiel. MAX: Nur zur Vorwarnung. Auch wenn er nicht kommt, lauf' ich gleich nackt rum. CAROLINE: (das Handy klingelt) Oh, da ist er. Nein, das ist von amazon. Jemand schickt mir eine DVD von "Er steht einfach nicht auf dich"? SOPHIE: Ja, ich bin für dich da, Süße. CAROLINE: Tja, ich wurde versetzt. Vergiss das nie, Max, das ist der Tag, an dem Caroline Channing versetzt wurde. MAX: Jemand der dich versetzt ist ein Dreckschwein. Vertrau' nie wieder Kerlen, die auf was anderem als Pornoseiten surfen. DAS LOKAL – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline betreten das Restaurant. Auf einer Wäscheleine hängt Kinderkleidung.'' '' CAROLINE: Oh, sieh nur, das Harlow and Daughters steht anscheinend total auf schicken, altmodischen Flohmarktcharme. Keira Knightley würde es hier ziemlich gut gefallen, schätze ich. Ich meine es ist 1840. MAX: Ja, ich wollte in eine Epoche bevor du versetzt wurdest zurück. CAROLINE: Danke, dass du mit mir hierhergegangen bist, sonst hätte ich mich nur deprimiert ins Bett gelegt. MAX: Du warst im Bett und du warst deprimiert. Schreib' die Geschichte nicht neu, das haben die schon gemacht. Wir befinden uns im Inneren von Williamsburgs pseudoschicker Szene. Da werd' ich zum Psycho. CAROLINE: Guck mal, hier gibt's sogar 'ne alte Wäscheleine, an der Babysachen hängen. MAX: Das hier wär was für Han. Der Laden ist das Übertriebenste was ich je gesehen habe. BRIAN: Hallo. Willkommen im Harlow and Daughters. Ich bin der Wirt, Brian-Brian. MAX: Nein, er ist es. CAROLINE: Ja... hi, Brian-Brian. Wir haben eine Reservierung. Faison. Für zwei. BRIAN: Ist ihre Gesellschaft da? MAX: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zur Gesellschaft gehöre. Ich wurde unehelich geboren. CAROLINE: Ja, wir sind beide hier. Danke. BRIAN: Also sind Sie und Mr Faison hier? MAX: Ja, ich mach' 'ne Geschlechtsumwandlung. Sieht man doch. BRIAN: Sie können etwas trinken. Ich bringe Sie dann zu Ihrem Tisch. CAROLINE: Danke-danke, Brian-Brian. MAX: Ich komm' gleich. benutz' deine neuen Möpse und besorg' uns 'n Platz. (Caroline geht) Hi. Ich weiß, was warten Sie an der Bar heißt. ich hab' schon gekellnert, da waren Ihre Klamotten noch in. BRIAN: Es heißt, ich werde Sie an ihren Tisch - MAX: Brian-Brian, Bri-Bri, B.B. Sie und ich wir beide wissen, was Sache ist. Meine Freundin wurde versetzt, also machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer. Lassen Sie ihr cooles Jagdmesser stecken und zeigen Sie uns Ihr großes Herz. Eigentlich biete ich Sex oder Geld an. Aber ich bin Pleite und Sie sind schwul, also seien Sie einfach nett. BRIAN: Wissen Sie, lassen wir meine Sexualität außen vor. MAX: Ich verstehe. Vor 100 Jahren war es schwierig sich zu outen. BRIAN: Oh, witzig. Hier entlang bitte, Mr Faison. CAROLINE: Wow, das ging schnell. Die sind echt nett hier. MAX: Ja, ganz normale Menschen, die auf Designer Gurkenfässern sitzen. BRIAN: Das hier ist ihr Tisch, nehmen Sie Platz. MAX: Klar, wo? Auf diesen Amish-Gebärhockern, die Sie keck Stühle nennen? BRIAN: Bleiben Sie bei den Schwulenwitzen. Unser WiFi-Passwort steht auf dem Ochsenfell. Ihre Kellnerin kommt gleich zu Ihnen. (geht) CAROLINE: Max, gleich kommt 'ne Kellnerin und es ist keine von uns. MAX: Schmutzige Sägespäne auf dem Boden. Hätten wir Hackschnitzel wäre unsere Wohnung das neue In-Lokal. Max und Caroline sitzen an ihrem Tisch. Eine junge Frau in einem langen Rock und Strickpullover kommt an den Tisch YORK: Hallo, mein Name ist York. MAX: Kaum zu glauben, aber ein Mann namens Brian-Brian wurde gerade entthront. CAROLINE: York, das ist witzig. York so wie in New? YORK: York wie in York. Einfach York. MAX: Aber nettes Zopfmuster. CAROLINE: Okay, nun... ähem, York... wir hätten zuerst gern ein paar Drinks. Heut' ist Mädelsabend. Alle Singleladies heben die Hände hoch! (alle anderen bleiben still) Man kann es nicht erzwingen. YORK: Als besonderes Trankopfer kann ich Ihnen heute die Pocken anbieten. Das ist Absinth, Nelken und Orangenbitter handvermischt in einem Einweckglas. MAX: Führte Wes Anderson bei dem Drink Regie? Können wir einfach zwei von Ihren guten, alten, billigsten Bieren haben? So schnell wie möglich, ich brauch' meine Medizin, Dr. Quinn. CAROLINE: Äh.. ist in der Tagessuppe Knoblauch drin? MAX: Oh mein Gott, Das gibt's nicht! CAROLINE: Was? Kocht da jemand Seife? MAX: Nein. kein Knoblauch? Du denkst noch immer, dass dein Surfer kommt. CAROLINE: Vielleicht! Wieso nicht?! (zu York) Ich war mit einem Kerl verabredet und... das ist Ihnen egal. Also... die Suppe? YORK: Tatsächlich nehme ich jetzt nur die Getränkebestellungen auf. MAX: Wurden Sie von Wölfen aufgezogen? (York geht) Ah, Sie ist wohl nie mit dem Dealer ihrer Mutter auf dem Vater-Tochter Ball gewesen. CAROLINE: Man weiß es nicht, Max. Vielleicht hat er sein Handy verloren und hatte meine Nummer nicht und rennt gerade hierher. MAX: Denkst du etwa er wird klatschnass hier reingestürzt kommen und sagen: "Ah, tut mir Leid. Dieser Verkehr. Die Wellen standen Stoßstange an Stoßstange." Das hier ist kein Katherine Heigl Film. Entschuldigung "Film." CAROLINE: Gut, er kommt nicht. Und lassen wir das mit der Katie Heigl Sache. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Genießen wir unsere Eicheln. (ihr Telefon klingelt) Oh, blockierte Nummer. Vielleicht ist er das, Max! Hallo? MAX: (am Telefon) Leg' auf, er kommt nicht. Caroline legt das Telefon weg. CAROLINE: Unsere Drinks stehen direkt da. Ich erblicke sie in der Ferne auf dem Schanktisch. Wir warten schon 'ne Stunde. Wo ist Jackie the Ripper? MAX: Wahrscheinlich hinten und überlegt welche komischen Wörter sie verwenden soll. Ich verhungere. Hau mal die Frikadellen her. CAROLINE: Deshalb gibt's keine schlechten Kritiken auf yelp. Niemand konnte ihr Essen je probieren. (York geht am Tisch vorbei) Hi! Unsere Drinks? Und wissen Sie schon was wegen der Suppe? YORK: Wissen Sie, ich hatte noch keine Zeit. (geht) MAX: Sie hatte keine Zeit? Was hat Sie gemacht? Mit Wölfen getanzt? Eine Frau am Nachbartisch dreht sich um und spricht Max an. LILA: Hat man so etwas je erlebt? MAX: Ja, genau, so was gibt's nicht. LILA: Byron und ich warten schon ewig und haben immer noch kein Löwenzahn-Kichererbsen foie-gras. Er ist unterzuckert und ich bin Lila. MAX: Ich bin angepisst und hol' unsere Drinks. LILA: Würden Sie uns einen Wein holen? MAX: Oh, sicher. Welchen? LILA: Einen Chardonnay für mich und für Byron einen Sauvignon Blanc. CAROLINE: Max, nein. Die werfen uns raus und - MAX: - und was? Was, Caroline? Dann bist du weg, wenn er ankommt? Lieber Gott, der Mann kommt nicht! CAROLINE: Ja, ich weiß, Max. Er wird nicht kommen, weil er tot ist. Das ist der einzige Grund, den ich akzeptiere. Max geht hinter die Bar und gießt die Drinks ein. Ein Mann sitzt an der Theke. MAX: Was gibt's, wie geht's 'n heute so? MANN: Nicht so gut, meine Freundin hat Schluß gemacht. MAX: Ach, ja? Mögen Sie Blondinen? Ich hätte eine, die gleich platzt. MANN: Nein, ich mag eher Asiatinnen. MAX: Ja, wer nich'. Bis auf die asiatischen Kerle. Hey, tun Sie mir 'n Gefallen. Kommen Sie in 'ner Minute rüber und flirten Sie mit meiner Freundin. MANN: Wieso sollte ich das tun? Max stellt eine Flasche vor ihn auf die Theke. MAX: Geht auf's Haus. (geht an die Durchreiche zum Koch) Ist dies das Kichererbsen und andere merkwürdige Dinge, die man nicht essen sollte Gericht? (der Koch nickt, Max nimmt die Teller und geht an den Tisch von Byron und Lila) In Ordnung. Ihr irgendwas Kichererbsending, ein Chardonnay und ein Sauvignon Blanc. Haut rein! YORK: Was genau tun Sie da? MAX: Ich bediene Tische. Probieren Sie's mal. CAROLINE: York, seien Sie nicht böse. Byron hatte Hunger und wir haben Durst. Und wir sind zu schwach um irgendwo anders hinzugehen. YORK: In der Suppe ist Knoblauch. CAROLINE: Oh, dann nicht. Den Lachs bitte. MAX: Bringen Sie ihr die dämliche Suppe. Sie küsst heute niemanden mehr. Und ich nehm‘ das freilaufende Huhn, das dachte, es hätte 'ne Chance. LILA: (gibt Max einen Geldschein) Für Ihre Hilfe. Byron möchte, dass Sie es nehmen. MAX: Tja, Byron ist das einzig wahre altmodische Ding hier drin. Ich hoffe, Sie beide überleben den Winter. Der Mann von der Theke kommt an den Tisch der Mädchen. MANN: Hey, darf ich mich setzen? MAX: Uh, ich denke das "darf ich mich setzen" ging an dich. CAROLINE: Oh, aber sicher. Setzen Sie sich. MANN: Sie sind hübsch, prima Körper. CAROLINE: Wow, danke, es ist echt schön, dass zu hören, auch wenn das schwer zu glauben ist, ich bin heute versetzt worden und... Es fühlt sich gut an, wenn Sie sagen ich wär' hübsch und hätte 'n prima Körper. (das Handy des Mannes klingelt) Was ist das? MANN: Oh, ich bin auf tinder, das ist grindr für Heteros. Ich hab' 'n Treffer. Also, ich muss los. Danke für den Drink. (geht) CAROLINE: Du hast ihn bezahlt, damit er mit mir flirtet? Und dann lässt er mich einfach sitzen! Oh mein Gott, gerade wird mir was Furchtbares klar MAX: Was? Das wir jetzt eigentlich mit Hot Dogs am Stiel hier sitzen müssten? CAROLINE: Nein. Ich bin ein B. MAX: Nein, du bist 'n A. Dein BH täuscht das B nur vor. CAROLINE: Nein, ich meine mich, als Frau. ich bin ein B. Weißt du, eigentlich hab' ich die ganze Zeit gedacht, ich wär' ein A. Aber vielleicht bin ich nur ein B. Deshalb ist er abgehauen und deshalb bin ich versetzt worden. MAX: Caroline, ich wär' jetzt wirklich gern für dich da, aber der Goldgräber da hinten hat gerade 'n Gin Fizz bestellt. CAROLINE: Max, bin ich ein B? Wieso ist er nicht gekommen? MAX: Ich kann nur sagen, dass der Surfer ein A gefolgt von vier anderen Buchstaben ist. Ich würd's dir buchstabieren, aber ich hab' buchstäblich Angst, dass ich versage. CAROLINE: Interessant, dass du nicht sagst, ich wäre kein B. MAX: Hörzu, ich halte absolut rein garnichts von Bewertungen. Für mich gibt es nur bestanden oder durchgefallen. Und solange du hier aufrecht sitzt und nicht rumsabberst, hast du bestanden. DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline kommen nach Ihrem Restaurantbesuch in das leere Diner. EARL: Sieh an, sieh an, sieh an. Wo haben die Ladies sich rumgetrieben? MAX: Keine Ahnung. Irgendwo zwischen 1846 und 1860. CAROLINE: Und es ist so toll, wieder im Jahr 1974 zu sein. MAX: Tja, Han... Sie haben's geschafft. Der Laden ist volle Kanne exklusiv. Es ist absolut niemand hier. HAN: Das war nicht mein Werk. Auf der Herrentoilette war ein Opossum! EARL: Korrektur, auf der Herrentoilette ist ein Opossum. CAROLINE: Oh, flüchten die Zutaten mal wieder aus der Küche? HAN: Ich muss auf die Herrentoilette und das Opossum rausholen. MAX: Das tun Sie also, wenn wir nicht da sind. CAROLINE: Na schön, setzen wir uns an einen authentisch heruntergekommenen Tisch und essen etwas. MAX: Ja, diese Flecken sind nicht gefälscht. Das Blut ist echt. Ich war dabei, als der Kerl erstochen wurde. Ich hab' ihn gewarnt: "Wenn du mich noch einmal Mäuschen nennst, stech' ich dich ab!" CAROLINE: Mir ist etwas klargeworden. Ich bin zwar ein B, aber wenigstens ein authentische B und ich versuch' nich' was anderes zu sein. MAX: Doch, du versuchst schon was Anderes zu sein. Ein B. LUIS: Na endlich kann ich ein paar Gäste bedienen. Ich hab' stundenlang dabei zugesehen, wie Oleg sein Würstchen gehäutet hat. Danke! MAX: Nun, Luis weiß, wie man zu Diensten ist. LUIS: Komm schon, chica, so eine billige Vorlage. Das ist zu leicht. CAROLINE: Max, ich hör' auf mich mit Buchstaben zu bewerten und übernehm' dein Bestanden-Durchgefallen-System. Und hier mit dir zu sitzen, heißt ganz sicher "nicht durchgefallen". (die Tür geht auf, sie schaut hinüber) Oh, das sind nur Oleg und Sophie. MAX: Oh, mein Gott! Du hast hingeguckt, weil du dachtest es wäre der Surfer. Du bist durchgefallen! Hey, ihr seid zusammen hier. Wieso? OLEG: Oh, Sophie und ich mussten ein Geschäft erledigen. Richtig, Sophie? SOPHIE: Oh, ja. Caroline wir stehen voll hinter dir. Dieser Mike wird eine ganze Weile keine Wellen mehr reiten können. CAROLINE: Der Surfer heißt nicht Mike, sondern Marc. SOPHIE: Oh... Deshalb hat er die ganze Zeit geschrien: "Meine Name ist nicht Marc!" MAX: Tja, ich sag' euch eins. Wir haben heute 'ne Menge Fälschungen gesehen. Aber das ist ein echtes Opossum. Ein Opossum steht im Durchgang zu den Toiletten. CAROLINE: Wow! Ich hab' mir Han's Opossum nicht so groß vorgestellt. 'CURRENT TOTAL: $2,280.00 ' ' ' 'NEW TOTAL: $2.420.00 ' Kategorie:Transkripte